


Pretty Human

by littlefrog1025



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creeper Peter, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Alpha, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Prostitute Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to take what's Derek's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbeccaritax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeccaritax/gifts).



> For xbeccaritax, who wanted a little PRETTY WOMAN/Sterek fusion. Particularly [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6iOdjTyUyM).

* * *

Stiles dips the seasoned chicken into the bag of flour and folds down the top. He shakes it, making sure the chicken is coated evenly with the flour then opens the bag. It still baffles him that Derek’s never had fried chicken before, so he figures making it for dinner as a surprise is a good one.

Derek’s used to eighty dollar steaks with truffle butter and expensive bottles of French red wine. Stiles thinks a good, ol’ fashion chicken dinner with a pitcher of sweet tea would be a welcoming change of pace for the wealthy werewolf.

The doorbell rings.

Stiles glances at the clock on the stove. Its 7PM. Derek said he’d be home by eight, and he wouldn’t ring the bell to his on home. Stiles turns off the burner and wipes his hands clean with a dishtowel. He leaves the chicken to answer the door.

Peter. Who lets himself in without being asked. “Where’s Derek?” His hair is messy, tie and collar undone, shirt untucked. His eyes are a little bleary and the the 5 o’clock shadow on his face is dark, rough, and prickly.

Stiles can smell the wolfsbane gin reeking from his skin. “He’s not here.”

Peter scoffs. “What’s he out doing? Destroying even more of his reputation?”

Stiles’ skin ripples with the uneasiness in his gut.

Peter moves further into the house. Right in the living room. Stiles closes the door and follows him into the room.

Peter grabs the bottle of 18 year old bourbon from the bar and pours himself a glass. “You want a drink,” he offers Stiles.

Stiles shakes his head.

“Oh, that’s right. You’re human. Can’t have this. Wolfsbane in it will make you a little cuckoo.” Peter swallows his bourbon then pours himself another. His eyes rake over Stiles, barefoot in sweat pants and Derek’s old Harvard T-shirt.

He wishes Derek would come home early. “I-I thought Derek was with you. Working.”

Peter gives a slick grin. “No. Nope. My dear nephew is not with me.” He swallows his bourbon in one gulp. “He used to be with me, but he’s not anymore. He’s definitely not. When he was with me, he didn’t do stupid shit, like sabotage pack alliances in the middle of a territory war.”

Stiles’ skin runs flush and hands are turning clammy. He knows he probably smells anxious, nervous, but Peter can be a bully, and he likes to prey on the weak. He has to try and appear strong; otherwise, Peter will pounce like a shark that smells blood in the water. Stiles moves to the sofa, taking a seat. He felt too exposed standing up.

“Think I’ll wait here for him though.”

“Derek will be back any minute, on his way home.”

“ _Home_?” Peter laughs heartily. He pours his third bourbon then crosses the room to sit close to Stiles on the sofa. “ _Home_? This is not _your_ home, sweetie. And you’re not my nephew’s mate.”

Stiles locks eyes with him, not wanting to back down.

“You’re a goddamn hooker. A prostitute. And it would seem you’re a really good one. Very good. Good enough in fact that you got Derek to shit on an alliance we’ve been working on with Satomi’s pack for years now. Good enough he doesn’t even give a shit. Not in the least.” He moves his arm behind Stiles on the back of the couch. “Must be nice.”

“Derek does care. It was just a bad deal they were offering. I only pointed that out to him. That he could get more from Satomi if he called her bluff.”

“Hmm. Really now?”

“Really.”

Peter guzzles his drink and tosses the rocks glass on the coffee table. “See, I disagree. I think it was a decent agreement, one that took a lot of time and hard work and trust between our packs to come up with. One I worked hard, and killed for, and your sweet, amber-eyed ass came in and destroyed it by wrapping that slutty mouth around my Alpha’s dick.”

Peter’s hand squeezes Stiles’ knee. Stiles pushes his hand away.

“Maybe if I spent a little time with you, and let you suck my cock, I’d be pretty okay with decimating my own pack, too.” His hand returns to Stiles’ knee with a firm grip. “Maybe,” Peter’s other hand holds the back of Stiles’ neck. “Maybe I should see what all the fuss is about, and make you ride my cock until you’re sore.” His hand moves up Stiles’ thigh. “Maybe then I can understand what’s so fucking special about this little whore Derek seems to think matters more than his family.”

“Let go of me. Now.”

“Why? I’ve got money, too, you know. I can afford you.” Peter’s hand grabs Stiles’ dick.

“Stop!” Stiles pushes at Peter.

Peter grabs at him, trying to slip his hand inside Stiles’ pants! Stiles pushes and hits at the werewolf! He catches Peter’s hand and bites down hard!

Peter snatches his hand back. Eyes beta yellow, fangs out. He slaps Stiles! Stiles falls off the sofa onto the floor. Peter crowds over him, trying to rip at his clothes!

“NO! STOP! GET OFF ME! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! STOP! NO,” Stiles screams, trying his best to fight Peter off.

"Why?! You don't like it rough?! That not how Derek fucks you?! Well, I'm not--" 

Peter’s weight lifts right off him and disappears.

 **Derek**. Throwing Peter across the room and into the patio doors, creating a spider crack against the glass! He’s all red eyes, claws, and fangs!

Peter recovers and is immediately on his feet, snarling. “That little whore is not pack. He is not family. He’s _destroying_ family!”

“Get out before I kill you where you stand,” Derek growls.

“This is bullshit! You and this fucking hooker are bullshit! We’ve been building this pack, this empire, for years and you’re throwing it all away because some random human tells you to?!”

“You’re supposed to be my second. My right hand and all you’ve been doing is getting me into more and more trouble, causing more problems than creating solutions. Not once, all these years, has anything you had your hand in come to any good. You’re the one dragging this pack down! I’m tired of listening to you!”

Derek grabs Peter by his shirt, ushering him toward the front door!

Stiles scrambles to his feet and follows.

“Derek. Don’t. Please. Don’t fucking do this. Don’t make me an Omega!”

“You tried to rape my mate. What should I do with you?”

A wolf without a pack is a fate worse than death. Especially a wolf thrown from his pack that’ll have Peter’s reputation as a predator.

“Derek. I’m family.”

Derek opens the door. “Not the kind of family I need.” Derek shoves Peter out the door and slams it shut! He turns to Stiles…and Stiles breaks. Tears run down his face as Derek comforts him, holding him his arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry he hurt you. I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner.” He cards his hand smoothly through Stiles’ hair.

“It’s not that.” Stiles lifts his head from Derek’s shoulder. He wipes his wet face with the back of his hand. “I mean, it is, and I was fucking terrified, but I’m used to…to people thinking they can just take what they want from me, and I’m glad you were there. It’s just…you said I was your mate. You think I’m family. You think I’m pack.”

“Because you are.”

Stiles pulls away from Derek’s hold. “I can’t be.”

“What? Why?”

“Because Peter was right. I’m just a hooker. You pay me, Derek.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that between us. I don’t want it to be.”

“I don’t either, but that’s not reality.”

“It could be.”

“But it’s not! I don’t fit in your world, and you have too much at stake to risk any of it for me! I don’t matter!”

“To me you do!”

“…And you matter so much to me, too.”

“Then stay with me, Stiles.”

“I love you so much, but I can’t. I’m not meant to. And you need to focus on what’s more important.”

“Stiles--”

“I’m leaving in the morning.”

Derek wants to tear down ever wall in this house. He wants to howl and claw at everything, because Stiles, his mate, the love of his life, is saying 'no'. “…Just like that?”

“It’s not easy leaving you. Don’t mistake for one second that it is.”

Stiles bolts upstairs before Derek can stop him! Before he can get the last word. Before he tells Stiles he loves him, needs him, wants him to stay. Before Stiles thinks too much, wishes too much, wants too much, and decides to give in.

Before intense green eyes and a priceless smile convince him otherwise; that he’s more than what he is, and deserves to be here.

He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve Derek.

It’s a fantasy. A dream. And it’s about time he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS](http://littlefrog1025.tumblr.com/post/125015911844/sterekclueless-fusion).


End file.
